Living in a Fantasy
by FandomQueen713
Summary: Keefe Sencen has always wanted to escape from reality. Sophie Foster is the mysterious friend of Keefe’s best friend, and she’s intriguing yet, somehow, relatable. A Sokeefe AU, I hope you enjoy, sorry if I failed!
1. chapter 1

**Guess who's procrastinating on more fanfics and starting really short new chapters?! Obviously, me, FandomQueen713 XD.**

 **Anyways... I was looking for some good KOTLC fanfic AUs and I couldn't find many. So, I've decided to create one! (It's probably trash, oops)**

 **Warning: This is mostly Sokeefe, please don't hate just because you might not like the ship. Trust me, there are plenty of other, better reasons to hate it, like my bad writing skills XD.**

 **I'll shut up now. This takes place in a human AU, and this is entirely Keefe's POV. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: Look, I do not have the ability to write a love triangle and make 6 books in which it still hasn't ended. Shannon Messenger does (Sokeefe STILL isn't confirmed yet *sob* XD) so I clearly am not Shannon Messenger and therefore own nothing :).**

 _Maybe today would be different._

An 18-year-old Keefe Sencen leaned against the counter, smiling as he chatted with the customer, laughing slightly as he gave her the change and receipt, before waving her out and proceeding with the next customer.

 _Maybe today, life would have a meaning._

Keefe finished up, turning towards his dark haired co-worker, Fitz Vacker. "Hey, I can close up today," Keefe said, forcing a smile to his close friend.

Fitz nodded. "Yeah, sure. Want to come over today or..?"

Keefe shook his head, making up some excuse about needing to get home so his mom didn't freak. Keefe walked to the back room, double checking that everything was closed and secure, before grabbing the key. He walked back out, surprised to see Fitz still there. A pretty, petite, blonde-haired girl was talking with Fitz, self consciously brushing some hair behind her ear. Her eyes were a dark chocolate brown, sharply contrasting her hair.

Fitz laughed. "Soph, I'm sure he didn't mind. Don't worry about it." Fitz turned to see Keefe, and Fitz's teal eyes widened. "Oh, Keefe, this is Sophie. Soph, this is Keefe." He said, introducing them.

"Vacker, I didn't realize you had a girlfriend," Keefe teased, striding over, extending an arm to Sophie.

Sophie's face instantly turned red, and Fitz let out a laugh. "Girlfriend?! No, Sophie's like a sister to me!" He explained.

Keefe was pretty sure he didn't imagine the wince on the girl's face as Fitz said that. Coughing, Keefe jingled the keys to save her from the awkwardness. "Well, I should lock this place up, so..." Sophie smiled gratefully, still blushing. Fitz and Sophie left, leaving Keefe alone.

He sighed, taking a moment to glance around the small bakery that he worked at. It had been both a blessing and a curse to work there; while it was an easy way for Keefe to earn money, working at Sweet Treats also forced him to stay in town.

Sure, he had his friends, like Fitz Vacker, but... he also had his parents.

To say the least, Keefe had some parent issues.

Currently, the money he earned from the bakery was going to be saved up to get an apartment and move out of his parents' house but aside from that, Keefe's life had no real purpose. There was nothing he really wanted to do, no dreams to really chase after.

 _I guess my dad was right about me not amounting to anything..._

Rolling his shoulders, Keefe finished closing up the bakery, locking the door and leaving. He got on his motorcycle, heading home...

 ** _/ Line Break /_**

"Keefe? I thought you said you weren't coming?" Fitz said, raising an eyebrow and leaning on the doorway to the giant Vacker House.

Keefe shrugged. "I lied. I'm here now, Fitzster, let me in or I'll-"

Fitz cut him off. "Save your threats and pranks, Keefe. Come in," Fitz rolled his eyes with a grin, widening the door.

Keefe smiled brightly, tousling Fitz's hair, as he walked in. He was greeted by the sight of Biana Vacker, Fitz's 16-year-old sister, sitting next to the girl Fitz had introduced Keefe to earlier.

"Biana!! I am not making this up! I saw Dex and Linh with my own eyes!" The girl was saying, her eyes twinkling with excitement.

"Riiiight, Soph. Sure, I definitely believe you." Biana grinned, before seeing Keefe. Her teal eyes brightened more, and Keefe bit his lip. It was no secret to anyone that Biana had a crush on him.

Fitz came to his rescue. "Biana, why don't you and Soph go to your room and leave Keefe and I be?!"

Sophie coughed. "Keefe and me, not I, which is a subject..."

"What?!" Fitz asked, confused, while Keefe lightly smirked.

Biana nudged Sophie. "No one cares about grammar! What we meant was, why don't you get out instead?!"

"Truce, why don't we all share?" Sophie interrupted, before an argument could break out between the Vacker siblings, though it was bound to come anyways.

Keefe grinned at the sight of Fitz and Biana's faces, incredulous at the idea that they would have to share. He threw himself onto the couch opposite the girls. Sophie, Fitz, and Biana, as expected, broke into an argument, and Keefe, for whatever reason, was unable to tear his gaze away from Sophie. Her blonde hair was sprayed across her shoulders, and her face was flushed with energy. Her hands were constantly moving, either tapping on her legs or tucking strands of thin hair behind her ear. And her eyes... they were deep brown, and it seemed as if she could stare right through someone and understand everything. Not to mention that she was quick to come up with responses and retorts, her mind constantly working..,

"- so it's ours!" Biana finished triumphantly, glancing between Keefe and Fitz smugly. Keefe took a moment to compare Biana and Sophie. Biana was gorgeous too, but in a more.. flashy way. Her eyes were teal and her hair was braided intricately. Sophie had more of a natural beauty...

And she liked Fitz, not Keefe. And though the Fitzster was oblivious, Keefe wasn't going to interfere. Plus, it's not like anyone could ever like Keefe.

 _My dad is right after all. I'm just a nothing..._

Keefe cleared his throat, interrupting the conversation. Up until then, Keefe has stayed fairly silent, making small comments here and there, but not really paying attention. "I have to go, Fitzster. Nice seeing you again, Biana. And see you around, Sophie." His ice blue haze lingered on her as he stood up. Running a hand through his hair, he winked, before heading towards the door again. Fitz and Biana called out a few goodbyes, and Sophie gave a halfhearted wave, distracted by something else, probably too lost in thoughts to care.

Keefe got on his motorcycle, heading to the art center that he occasionally volunteered at, and now cane multiple times a week just to draw. Painting and drawing were two of his passions, and were often how he got stress and anger out. The calm strokes, the idea that he was in control, that he got to choose what happened, that he made a difference... drawing was how Keefe dealt with everything. No one close to him knew, and that's how Keefe liked it.

Tonight, he started a new picture, painting a blonde haired angel sitting on the very edge of a cliff, her legs dangling off a cliff and her wings folded behind her. Below her, there was a teal ocean, dark rocks jutting out. Ahead, Keefe had painted a pale ice blue sky, with wisps of clouds.

Each stroke of paint calmed him, each time, that precision being a way to release some stress, focusing on creating what HE wanted, not what anyone else would force him to.

That was the beauty of art. Keefe had control. He got to decide what happened, no one could ruin it, no one could force a different outcome.

That was all Keefe has ever wanted in his life...

 **I'm just going to end it there. I hope you enjoyed it! I'm not a very good writer, and I sort of have this major weakness known as pRoCrAsTiNaTiOn, but I'll try to update soon XD (*cough* I'm probably a liar *cough*). Anyways, I'll shut up. PLEASE leave a review on what you think. Even if you hate it, I'd love to hear constructive criticism and any suggestions! Follow, favorite, review, whatever :D **

**~ FandomQueen713, who is now trying to finish the PJO fanfic Wednesdays ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, it's FandomQueen713 (more like Queen of Procrastinating am I right?! XD *crickets chirp*) and here's the second part of Living in a Fantasy.**

 **First, let me just say: Thank you all so much for the support, favorites, follows, and reviews. I've kind of been in a writing slump, and just lazy I guess, but I truly am sorry for the very long procrastination. That being said, I finally looked at the reviews yesterday and got inspired to keep writing this, so I guess you all can thank yourselves for reviewing (or hate yourselves for it, as now I'm finally updating XD).**

 **Anyways, I'll stop wasting your time. As I said earlier, this is entirely in Keefe's POV.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: Keefe Sencen is too precious for anyone, and only a truly talented author could come up with this beautiful child (*squeals like the fangirl I am*). As Shannon Messenger is the only one talented enough to create such a perfect being, and I lack said talent, all characters and rights all go to her. I only came up with the trash plot line, and the trash disclaimer that's taking up all of your time XD.**

"-and there's your muffin. Hope to see you again soon at Sweet Treats! And your daughter too, of course." Keefe winked at the small girl, hiding behind her mom's legs. She shyly smiled up at him, before walking with her mother outside. Keefe sighed, a sigh of neither sadness or reminisce, before turning and busying himself with the display.

Fitz rolled his eyes at Keefe, smirking at him. "You're such a flirt, you know that?"

Keefe grinned. "Hey, not my fault I'm not one of the oh so desirable Vackers." He scrunched up his face, clasping his hands, mocking the girls who had thrown themselves at Fitz when trying to ask him to go to the homecoming in high school. Fitz laughed, his face reddening slightly.

"You're unbearable."

"But you love me."

"Yep, burden of being your best friend, I suppose."

Keefe and Fitz continued their joking banter. Jokes, laughs, casual smiles- Keefe was pretty good with that. He was good with covering up emotions with light humor, and his mind could come up with retorts pretty quickly. It was a system he had become good at, probably the reason Keefe had earned his role as the joker of each friend group, albeit he wasn't really in many friend groups.

The bell above the door jingled, signifying another entrance. This one would probably be the last customer before Keefe took his break, and Fitz closed up.

"Hey, welcome to Sweet Treats, what can I get- oh hey!" The blonde friend Of Fitz and Biana was there, smiling slightly at Keefe. "You're Sophie, right?" Keefe knew her name was Sophie, had probably spent a little too much time thinking about her since he first met her about a week ago, but better to not seem like he obsessed over her. Which of course he didn't. Keefe Sencen never obsessed over others, of course not.

... okay, so he might have thought about her a lot, and might have realized that a lot of basis for the new series of paintings he had started might have had to do with her, but it was just admiration. What else could it be?!

 _A crush. You have a crush on her, not that it'll matter, since she clearly isn't into you like that._

Sophie was staring at him, chocolate brown eyes making contact with his pale blue ones, locks of hair pulled into a low ponytail, a teasing smile tugging at the corner of her mouth. Keefe shook his head slightly, trying to clear his thoughts. 'I'm sorry, what was that?" He asked, realizing that he had probably missed what she had said.

Sophie laughed slightly, her laugh light and airy. "i said, yeah, I'm Sophie. I'm just here for Fitz, our friend group is heading to the arcade, Fitz voluntarily offered to drive, so here I am." She paused, her hand drifting to tuck a loose strand of hair behind her ear. "I'm sure you can join us if you want, Keefe." She remembered his name too?! Oh wait, he was in his uniform, she probably just scanned his name tag.

 _Get it together, Sencen. Stop living up to your dad's disappointments. Sophie is here for Fitz, not you, don't let this crush get the better of you._

Keefe cleared his throat, head bobbing. "Sure, I'm free.." He sensed an awkward silence forming, and after a glance at the door, deciding that no one else would be coming, Keefe removed the key from his pocket, tossing the ring of keys into the container on the back counter.

Well, that's what he hoped would happen. What actually happened was he missed, and the key slid off the edge of the counter, into the trash can.

Keefe felt his face redden as Sophie snorted. "Great aim," she added teasingly, her eyes twinkling with humor. Keefe returned the sentiment, a light smirk gracing his face as he retrieved the key and held it out to Sophie. "Well if it's so great, Foster, why don't you show me your skills." Sophie started to make some protesting noises, but Keefe cut her off. "Chicken, I see?" Keefe realized too late that he had said Sophie's last name, and had never been told that by her (he'd found out through Fitz when he casually asked, Fitz, being oblivious as he was, didn't realize why Keefe had asked), but Sophie wasn't fazed.

She held back a smile, snatching the keys from him. Keefe stepped aside, allowing her the chance at a clear shot. She scanned the distance between her and the container, before chucking it at Keefe's chest, hard. She burst into laughter, as Keefe caught the keys, unable to resist smiling at her.

 _God, she was pretty when she laughed._

"Are you sure you were aiming for me, Foster?" Keefe teased, after placing the key into the container and returning back to Sophie. "Was it your 'great aim' that got the keys to hit me?"

Sophie shrugged between laughs. "I don't know, maybe give me a second chance and we'll find out." Keefe grinned, running a few fingers through his hair. It seemed the laughter had led Fitz out of the back room, and he finally announced his presence.

"Done flirting yet, I'm pretty sure we have an arcade to go to." Sophie's face flushed with color at that, as she straightened up. Fitz was clearly joking, his movements light and fluid, but Keefe couldn't help but wonder if Fitz knew.

Sophie cleared her throat. "I invited Keefe to come to the arcade with us, hope you don't mind?"

"Why would I mind my best friend coming to an arcade with us? Beats spending time with just my sister's lame friend group for company." Sophie shoved him jokingly, grinning.

"Great, how much longer until we can go? I've been here at least a half hour already." She said, leaning against the table as she watched Fitz start to close up. Keefe looked back at Fitz, noting the food that had spilled earlier, how disorganized the back room was, and how much more time it would take to sweep the floor.

Clearing his throat, Keefe glanced back towards Sophie. "If you want, I can drive you over there to meet with your friends, and Fitz can meet us later?" He internally kicked himself for the offer. He was an idiot for offering, but couldn't take back the words now.

 _Maybe Dad was right. I'm not meant to become anything, might as well stop tricking myself into thinking I can be. It would save a lot of time.._

"Yeah, if Sophie's okay with it, go for it," Fitz said a little disinterestedly, as he started organizing the shelves. "No point keeping you both here, I'm the only one supposed to close up today."

Keefe turned towards Sophie, and she nodded. It was a little strange, considering how little they knew each other, but it seemed Sophie trusted that Fitz had good friends.

 _Wait 'til she finds out how much of a mess I really am. That'll be fun._

Keefe waved a goodbye towards Fitz, heading to where he had parked his motorcycle. At the sight of it, Sophie paused. "I thought you had a car... how exactly are we going to get there? Two of us?"

Keefe tilted his head. "Scared? Don't worry, we can fit. Here." He handed her his helmet, watching as she hesitantly put it on. "There's enough room, don't worry. Unless you'd rather I break into the Fitzter's car and drive, this is fine."

Sophie hesitantly stalled. "How long have you ridden a motorcycle? Ever with another person?"

Keefe sighed, before making eye contact with Sophie. "Foster, look at me. I've ridden this bike for 2 years. I've taken some friends on it before, nothing's ever happened. Don't worry, okay? Trust me, Foster, it'll be okay." Sophie stared at his eyes for a few more moments, before nodding. She got on behind Keefe, wrapping her arms tightly around his torso, and they were off.

He drove steadily, and cautiously, staying focused on the road rather than Sophie's hands. She felt her head resting against his shoulder, but other than the sounds of cars and some other motorbikes, and the bits of conversation they had as they rode, it was silent. It felt strange, almost, but this was the thing Keefe liked most about having a motorcycle. Sure, he could drive a car, but for one thing, he didn't have one, and second, he preferred the motorcycle's freedom. It felt more like the bike was taking you places, and while you could steer it- should steer it- it felt more free than being trapped within a car. The feeling of the wind rushing against your face, when the roads were free and all you could see was the open area, the feeling of the handlebar pressing into your palm, and your palm holding tightly to it, it was daring, adventurous, as though there were a hundred different destinations you could choose. If this was life, there was no limit as to what you could do.

Plus, the feeling of Sophie holding tightly to him, trusting him with her safety, allowing him to decide the destination- that felt pretty great too, Keefe had to admit.

He turned into the complex with the arcade, and parked. Sophie started to relax, removing her hands from Keefe, and taking off the helmet. Keefe got off the bike, and Sophie hopped off beside him. Keefe had to admit, he could get used to being around Sophie, he enjoyed this Friday night he was spending so far.

"Dex!" Sophie cried out, rushing forward towards a lanky strawberry blonde haired boy. Dex stood next to a shorter Asian girl with black hair (and really cool silvery-dyed tips), and as Sophie slowed to a stop in front of them, he gave her a quick hug, before pulling back. "So everyone's here?"

Sophie turned between the group, as Keefe leaned against a wall. On the other side of Dex was Biana, and next to Biana was a boy who looked a lot like the girl Dex was with. Sophie looked back at Keefe, waving him over. "So, we're waiting on Fitz, but here's Keefe Sencen. Keefe, these are Tam and Linh, Tam and Linh, this is Keefe." The boy and girl, Keefe could clearly tell they were twins now, waved at him- well Linh did at least.

 _Great, more people. What have I gotten myself into?_

Keefe smiled at them, continuing to live up to his reputation, winking at them, everyone but Biana. Keefe was many things (or nothing, he supposed) but certainly not one to lead others on intentionally. Sophie looked down, Tam scowled at him, but the rest continued their conversation. Sophie excitedly joined in talking with everyone, gesturing with her hands something that clearly enthralled her, and Keefe faded into the background. Of course, he was an outsider in this group, his only connection was Fitz, who wasn't even here yet. Keefe admired Sophie's raw joy and delight, pulling out a scrap of paper and a pen from his back pocket, subconsciously sketching something. He had stupidly left his sketchbook at the art center, though maybe it was better that he did, otherwise Fitz would find out that he drew and never live him down for it. Keefe let the voices blur around him, forgot about his parents, his bad boy with daddy issues reputation, and didn't look up as he sketched.

What could he say? Drawing spoke where words failed for him. Oh, Keefe was good at talking, that was true. He could change subjects with ease, avoid awkwardness and touchy subjects, he was good with that. But art, art made you feel things, pulled at the emotions buried within and pulled it out. Keefe's words, they were designed to do the opposite, to bury his own feelings within, lighten up the mood and cover everything else.

Art was chaos, but controlled chaos. It wasn't really made of just paint or pastel, no it was sewn with threads of emotions and feelings, and the goal was to capture that in the picture.

Maybe that was why Keefe usually drew things he was tied to, closely connected with. Things that meant a lot to him. There had been paintings of a boy who was made up of broken pieces that looked like glass. There were sketches of a garden filled with all of his mother's favorite flowers, as though to commemorate what the garden at his house would have looked like had his mom stayed with them. And of course, there were pictures of Sophie.

Many, many pictures of Sophie. To be fair, he had went to the art center several times this past week, but god, Keefe had drawn a lot of her, or a lot of pictures that had come from ideas of her. The angelic girl on that cliff was one, true, though he hadn't finished even sketching that one yet, there was something missing. But so many unfinished sketches were started with a blonde girl, or brown eyes reflecting off a window, just- ideas, that all came back to Sophie.

He had thrown most away, they were just sketches after all, but in each one, there was something missing. Maybe because Keefe didn't yet understand her yet, completely. Maybe because he needed more insight on it, or maybe because it was some way of telling Keefe to move on, to just move on from this girl who seemed to haunt all the pictures, who was somehow always buried in the back of his mind, this angel who came out and spoke in every sketch Keefe started, in the art that came from his emotions.

The girl who kept showing up in both his dreams, and on paper, the girl who showed up in everything involving his heart.

Keefe hated it. He hated how she was such a huge part of him already, how there was no way to escape that. He hated that she unintentionally tugged at his heart strings, how a smile from her could make him forget everything else. He hated that it was so much harder to come up with words around her.

He hated that he didn't want to lose that part of him. ever.

 **So... that's the end of Chapter 2!**

 **I know, I know, this was more of a filler chapter, and I'm sorry, but I hope it gave you all a little more insight on Keefe.**

 **I've been told my writing style has changed, idk if it's better or worse, but um, hopefully you enjoyed? XD**

 **Anyways, on to the reviews!**

booksaremylife: **First, your username is great XD. And thank you! Yeah, I always imagined Keefe as really observant, being an Empath, but also from his experiences at home and everything. Plus, his photographic memory, lol. And yep, Sophie definitely did wince, but it's alright, I'm sure Keefe will fill any place in her heart she intended Fitz to fill ;). Thank you so much for your review, I look forward to another one soon! *hug***

Elover05: **Here's the next update, sorry you had to wait a while. Hopefully, you loved this one just as much, sorry if it's trash! XD I look forward to hopefully another review**

lovekotlc: **Omgs, wow, that means a lot to me! I'm surprised that a hardcore Sophitz shipper enjoyed the story, hopefully you enjoy this part too? And *evil laughter* what are the chances of me turning you to the Sokeefe side? ;) I look forward to another review, hope you enjoyed what happened with Keefe, though there really wasn't much this chapter, ah.**

Maya: **I'm glad you loved it, ah, I feel accomplished XD! I did continue it, though it might have taken a um... long while, oops. Sorry, but hopefully this chapter was almost as solid as the first :D**

TEAMFOSTERKEEFE927: **Thank you! And I appreciate your help, I'm not very good with descriptions, but my writing style has changed and I tried a little more, though when I'm rereading it, it still seems to be a little un-descript? Either way, I'll keep trying, hopefully I'll do better next time? Pleasee leave a review if this one was more descriptive or not, I do want to be better that. oh, and also, I hope you enjoyed this part!**

TheOriginalPercabethChild : **I'm glad you like it! And I'm sure I will need help, lots, so I'll definitely keep that in mind. Thanks for the review, I hope to see another one soon from you xx, and um, hope this chapter wasn't trash? XD**

KOTLC4life: **I'm glad! I hope you love the update just as much!**

rxhopeeeee: **I'm sorryyyyy for taking so long, but I did update, I just suffer from a very bad thing called procrastinationnnn XD**

Little Strawberry fruit: **I'm glad you enjoyed! I did continue, but I'm sorry it took so long! Agh, I'll try to update the next chapter a little sooner :D**

I LOVE UR STORY: **I did write more, though it took a while! And thank you, I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much!**

Anonymous: **Thank you so much, oh my gosh. I'm really not that talented, but I do agree, a lot of Fosterkeefe fanfiction is juvenile, I'm glad you see mine as flowing and just- agh, thank you! I continued it, though my writing changed some, but hopefully you enjoy this one as much! Your review made my day, thank you so much, I hope to see another review from you soon! Also, if you do end up reviewing again, could you leave a name or something so we both know who we're talking to/replying to? Anyways, ah thank you so much, as I've said like 50 times by now XD, hope you enjoy!**

Keefoster0208: **THANK YOU! And I did update, though it might've taken a while, oops! Also, don't worry, Sophie will definitely see the painting, and there will certainly be many more flustered scenes to come XD. Ah, I hope you enjoyed this more!**

 **That's all for the reviews, gosh, all of your support means a lot to me! I hope you enjoyed! Follow, favorite, and pleaseee leave a review! I love criticism, as long as it's constructive! *flings virtual hugs to everyone***

 **~ FandomQueen13**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone! It's FandomQueen713 back after way too long of not writing. (Though that's not completely true, I've been trying to write a Klance from Voltron fanfic so if any of you are VLD fans maybe look out for one? XD)**

 **Anyways, I'm sorry for not working on this story, I've been going through some friend drama (sigh) but things are better and I'm trying to be more consistent with writing so we'll see.**

 **Without further ado... here's the disclaimer because I'm paranoid and they're kind of fun**

 **Disclaimer: If I owned these characters I would've made Sokeefe happen a longgggg time ago so haha I definitely don't *sighh***

The emo kid with the bangs (Tam?) cleared his throat loudly, startling Keefe. Keefe glanced over towards him.

The two were standing a little off from the rest of the group. Biana and Linh were playing one of those dance games, while Sophie, Fitz, and Dex cheered them on.

"I saw what you were drawing." Tam's voice was quiet, cool, and cut through Keefe's mind.

Keefe gathered every bit of control in him not to blush. "So? I draw? Is that an issue?" Oh god, please tell him that Tam wouldn't tell anyone.

"Drawing is fine, obviously. Though, you don't seem to be the artist type." Tam added distastefully, flicking his bangs from his eyes. "No, the 'issue' is what you were drawing."

"Oh no, I drew a girl, how awful of me."

Tam mocked Keefe's sarcastic response. "Oh no, I'm obsessed with a girl and draw her like a creep, how embarrassing of me."

"Look, Bangs Boy. She's objectively pretty and a nice subject to draw. Don't take it personally. No need to be jealous, I'd be willing to draw you like one of my French girls." He completed the flirting with a wink. Good. Distractions. That would change the subject and Tam would hopefully forget.

"What." Tam didn't even bother saying it like a question, his face deadpan.

"You don't know Titanic? The part that's like "draw me like one of your French girls"? Uncultured much?"

"I know what you meant. I'm just confused how you could think I, or anyone for that matter, could be attracted to you." Tam paused. "And you definitely obsess over Sophie."

"I do not!" Keefe cleared his throat, repeating himself with less emotion.

"Righttt. Just know that if you hurt her I will hurt you. Oh, and stay away from my sister too." Tam walked off, grabbing Fitz's arm as he passed and pulling them to some other arcade machine. Keefe stared after him, annoyed. Who did that guy think he was?!

Keefe turned back to where Linh and Biana were now giggling, seemingly deciding where to go next. The lanky guy with the strawberry blonde hair, Dex (?) was nowhere to be seen. Well, until Keefe glanced over and caught sight of him behind one of the games where you try and grab a prize. He had taken apart a panel in the back, examining the parts from what Keefe could tell. He headed over, kneeling beside him.

Dex started at his presence but relaxed once again, greeting him. "Hey."

"'Sup. What are you doing here?"

"... I'm trying to get one of the prizes.. in a more unconventional way.."

"Wow, what a rebel." Keefe grinned. At first glance, Dex seemed so innocent and pure. But clearly, he was a nerd willing to break the rules time to time. "What are you going to do if one of the people who runs the place finds you?"

"They won't. And before you start thinking up some plans, I don't do this with anything else, my little sister just always wanted that unicorn pegasus plushie thing and so I figured I'd get it for her. But I've tried to get it fairly in the past and it hasn't worked."

"Alicorn. And that's kind of sweet."

"Yeah, well, at this rate I won't even be able to get it either way. I can't figure out how the stupid claw to grab stuff is wired to this!"

"Oh, simple. Here." Keefe yanked at a few of the wires, replacing them in sequence, leading the claw to drop right onto the plushie and pick it up. "Now just press the start button over there and it should get the plushie." Dex was staring at Keefe with wide eyes, not moving.

"You know how to build and wire things?! I thought I was the only one in this group who would!"

Keefe scratches the back of his head awkwardly. "Yeah, I actually built my motorcycle from scratch. But mechanics isn't really the thing for me.." I'm more into art, he wanted to add, but said nothing.

 _Just keep putting the facade of being the joking flirt, it's safer that way. If they don't know the real you, they can't hurt you._

"Wow, that's awesome. Well, you definitely have a talent for it, that's for sure." Dex got the stuffed alicorn, smiling happily. "Bex will love this. Thank you." Keefe shrugged in response, letting a smile play on his lips. "Oh, and Keefe? If you ever were up to playing some pranks on the rest of the group- not stupid ones, I mean actual pranks - I'd definitely be up for it."

Keefe nodded, smirking. "We got a deal." He refixed the wiring in the back, replacing the panel. How Dex had managed to remove it without a screwdriver was beyond Keefe. Dex walked off, clutching the plushie in one hand tightly while running towards Linh and Biana. Keefe stood up, walking back to the front of the machine. He took a moment to look inside, taking into account the many stuffed animals in there. He pressed start, messing up the first time, and the second. On his third try he skillfully moved the claw and let it pick up a blue elephant. He was fairly talented with these kinds of games, admittedly.

"That was really nice of you." Keefe could recognize that voice anywhere, after the time he'd spent these past weeks obsessing over her (not obsessing! Stupid Bangs Boy.. no, Keefe just found her attractive.. and had a slight.. more than slight crush on her... but not obsessive).

"Hey, Foster."

She continued on, moving forwards so she was beside Keefe. "It was nice of you to help Dex like that. I know he really wanted to get this for his sister, and they don't go to the arcade that much. His family can't always afford going places like this." She paused, meeting Keefe's eyes. _God, she's pretty._ "But it was nice of you to help him out. Especially considering you clearly could have just won it fairly, which would have made him feel a little awkward, having someone else do something with ease that he couldn't."

Keefe let a smile grace his face, as he looked at her. Did she always have such long eyelashes? He really hoped he wasn't blushing right now. "Yeah, of course. I was just glad to be of help." Oh god, the way she was smiling up gratefully at him was going to make his heart melt. He was going to spontaneously combust soon, he knew it. "Anything for a friend." He added, wincing at how it was a little higher pitched than before.

Sophie let a small smirk come across her face. "But while you may be good at this, I bet I'm better."

Keefe raised in eyebrow confidently. "Really?! You're on."

Sophie's smirk widened. "Okay.. whoever gets that green animal thing back there first wins. And I'll even let you start." Keefe turned back to the machine determinedly. Even when she was being super competitive, she came across as sweet in his mind and made his heart swell. He was so screwed. He pressed the button to make the claw drop, and it misses the green plushie by a centimeter at most. He curses under his breath, stepping back to let Sophie step forward. She'd likely miss and Keefe would just have to—

"And here you go." Sophie said, eyes twinkling, and hand outstretched, holding the green creature out to him. "I believe I win?"

Keefe sputtered for a second, before letting out a hmph. "Fine, you won."

"Mhm. Oh, and take the plushie."

"What? Why?"

"I want you to have a souvenir to commemorate your loss forever."

Keefe cross his arms, refusing to smile as he snatched the toy from her. He then held out his arm, holding the blue stuffed elephant towards her. "Then here, you have a souvenir to remember you cheating forever."

"I did not cheat!"

"Suree." Keefe glanced downwards at the stuffed animal, his face heated. They technically had gotten stuffed animals for each other. He was such a mess.

 _Why do you even bother trying? It's not like she'd like you or want you around. No one ever does for long. Get over yourself._

The tag on the animal read 'Gregory the Gulon.' What the heck was a gulon, some type of cryptid? "So, Foster, what are you naming it?" He gestured at the elephant.

She hummed. "The tag says Ella the elephant, so Ella it is."

"Lamee. Mine is getting called Mrs. Stinkbottom."

Sophie let out a laugh, covering her face. "You're so immature."

"You're the one who laughed, Foster."

"Touché." She then let another smirk tug at the corner of her lips. "So you're calling her Mrs. Stinkbottom because it'll remind you of how much you stunk at this competition?"

Keefe playfully shoved her. "Shut up, Mysterious Miss F."

"How am I mysterious?!"

"You're the one who creeped up behind me while I was playing-"

I was walking past while you helped Dex."

"And you were cheating in this-"

"I didn't cheat, you're just a sore loser."

" _And_ you still deny cheating even though we both know that's what happened."

"Oh my god, you're ridiculous."

"Hmm, changing the subject. Mysterious, wouldn't you think?" He playfully raised an eyebrow, leading her to dissolve into giggles again and smack his shoulder.

 _ **/Line Break/**_

The ride back home was more enjoyable than the one to the arcade, despite the lack of Sophie behind him. He felt significantly lighter, as though a weight had lifted from his shoulders. He felt like that whole group of friends had now extended to him as well. He didn't really get to know Linh that well, but she seemed nice enough. Biana hadn't really talked much with Keefe, but she was a fun enough person, aside from the fact that she liked Keefe in an un-reciprocated way. Dex and Keefe had really gotten closer, already planning on some pranks and discussing some of Dex's inventions. Fitz and Keefe were always best friends of course. Tam.. well, Tam was like that one rival in the group. He certainly wasn't the closest with Keefe but it certainly added to the group's dynamic. And Sophie? Well, she was pretty., sure, but Keefe liked her for more than just that. She was kindhearted, funny, yet really straightforward. And somehow, being around her made him feel more complete. He forgot about his dad's hatred towards him and his mom's wish to be out of Keefe's life.

"Finally back?!"

Speaking of his parents...

"Yeah, Dad." Keefe straightened up as he placed his bike into the rack, tugging his jackets selfconsciously. His strict father was currently in front of the house for whatever reason, jaw clenched and arms crossed.

"Where were you?"

"With some friends after the bakery closed..?"

"Wasting money and time again, I see." His dad fixed a look at Keefe, who looked down. His dad made him feel like a nothing. Keefe had graduated last year (with a 4.2 GPA, which you'd think was impressive enough for his dad but no), and was attending a nearby college, majoring in art. His dad didn't exactly know what he was majoring in, since Keefe knew Cassius Sencen didn't believe art as a valid career path (Keefe had lied and said he was majoring in philosophy, which was barely a step up in his dad's mind). His classes weren't very demanding, and Keefe had managed to schedule his classes and job in a way that worked. But his dad was definitely not all that proud of Keefe for it, claiming he was wasting time and space, that he should try and do something with his life.

"Keefe, just get to your room already." His father rubbed his forehead, eyebrows furrowed. Keefe walked past, cautiously, up the stairs and to his room. He collapsed on the bed, sneaking the stuffed gulon out of his jacket and plopping it into the corner of his bed.

1 year. In one year, Keefe could get an apartment, escape his dad's disappointment, and hopefully be able to get his life truly started. Maybe even find his dream girl...

Keefe glanced back at Mrs. Stinkbottom. _Maybe I've already found her.._

 **And that's it for this chapter!**

 **Sorry if it's worse in quality, and really sorry for the long wait again. I think I've finally got a more defined idea for the story line so hopefully I'll be quicker with updates!**

 **Would y'all be okay if I added some other background ships later on in this fic?** **Oh also, I was thinking about if I added one of my LGBTQ+ OTPs for KOTLC here? I know that the fandom is really focused on the ships, but I haven't come across many who ship things like Linh x Biana, Dex X Fitz, or anything not heteronormative romantically.**

 **Leave a review on that ig, it would be a huge help! (Don't worry, none of that would interfere with Sokeefe XD)**

 **Now, on to the reviews:**

gogurt-froma-gogurt-tree: **Gosh, I'm glad you like it so far! The plot will only get more dramatic so enjoy~ Oh, and sorry for the late update, but it's here now! Hopefully you like this chapter just as much as the others XD**

Keefoster0208: **Finally updated, and haha, glad you like the story! Hopefully this chapter was enjoyable too. I know it was a little more of a filler chapter, but I did my best to add more character interactions.**

Whytho123: **Aw thanks! There wasn't really any more on the art in this chapter, but I hoped you liked it! I'm so glad you like the fic so far!**

BuddingWriter101: **Yess, the world needs more Keefoster! And lol, I haven't found many good Keefoster fics so I decided to try and make one! I'm glad you like it, and don't worry, there will be many more fangirling feels in the next few chapters ;)**

MarsCraft: **So glad you like the fic! Sorry the update took a while, but it's here now (3 months later whoops) XD**

: **Haha, no I'm probably worse at updating than you. XD But thank you, I'm glad you like it so far!**

ElectricGrace: **Ahh, your review made my week! I'm so glad you like the fanfic, and ha, I know Keefe's a little obsessed, it's only going to get worse, Sophie's only going to get more oblivious (or is she ;) ). And thank you so much for your review, I hope you like this chapter too!**

 **And, that's it for the reviews. Follow, favorite, review, all that jazz *cue jazz hands*. I've started on the next chapter already so I think it'll be up sooner, but no promises because I suck at updating XD. But yeah, every review makes my week, so I'd really appreciate it if you took the time! Remember, I LOVE criticism, as long as it's constructive!**

 **~ FandomQueen713**


	4. Chapter 4

**Wow can you believe it?!? An update this soon!! Somehow, yes, this is FandomQueen713 being productive XD.**

 **I'm desperate for rep so a lot of this chapter includes one of my favorite headcanons, bisexual!Tam. If that bothers you, please kindly refrain from saying anything rude/homophobic about that specifically, thank you *bows***

 **I don't really have anything else to say here so um, enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I'm too lazy for this even though its tradition at this point so uh hi I own nothing *finger guns***

A stroke. Then two. Soon enough, colors covered the entire background, aside from the cliff painted along the bottom corner. Hues of blue and purple, indigo streaks and a grayish blue clouding areas, created a galaxy space background. He kept adding more paint, releasing his anger in harsh, jerky motions.

Keefe was tired of his dad. Tired of dealing with the disappointment and hurtful words, tired of having to return every night to him. He was also hurt by his mom, who avoided the house as often as possible. Gisela Sencen wanted nothing to do with her husband nor her son. She was never seen, or at least, very rarely seen by them. The last time had been when Keefe was 16. She'd told him that she loved him very much (Keefe only internally scoffed at that; if she loved him, she'd want to be in his life) and hoped he would follow in her footsteps.

Gisela Sencen was an actress, and a somewhat well known one at that. Though, the media didn't know anything about Keefe or Cassius. Gisela claimed that she wanted to keep them away from that kind of life, but Keefe was skeptical. After all, Gisela kept pushing Keefe to pursue something acting related as a career, while his father hated the idea. Honestly, every conversation on Keefe's future led to conflict and arguing. His mom wanted him to go into the show biz, his dad wanted him to be practical and become a computer scientist or doctor, and Keefe? His opinion didn't matter, as Keefe was frequently reminded.

Another slather of paint. Lighter colors now, thrown in, splattered across, creating a few stars amidst the dark void of the galaxy.

 _'Keefe, don't be an embarrassment.'_

 _'Why can't you just be selfless and please your parents for once?!'_

 _'Stop wasting our time and money. Stop throwing away your life.'_

Keefe gripped his paintbrush tightly, the words echoing in his mind. He dipped the brush into the black acrylic paint, starting to freehand paint in a figure's silhouette sitting on the edge of the cliff. Their hand was reaching out, fingers curled as though trying to grasp something, legs dangling over the edge.

" _Failure."_

 _"Useless."_

 _"Nothing."_

A bit longer until the sky had dried. Then, he wrote in bright white paint along it, the words blending more and more into the sky as he continued, until fading to nothing.

He murmured softly, reading the words aloud. "Fix me. You're my only hope."

 ** _Line break————————————_**

"Welcome to Sweet Treats! What can I get for you today?"

"Good choice, good choice. I'd personally recommend the apple cinnamon tart if you enjoy this." He fixed an easy smile as he handed the change back towards the girl, probably a few years older than him.

He waved forward the next customer, slipping into another conversation.

He was just going through the motions - laughing, smiling, occasional flirting - as always. Fitz was getting all the food and delivering them, Keefe handling the register. It was a good system and got them fairly well. After all, Keefe was good with small talk and making sure the other was comfortable and smiling. Fitz was better with more systematic things— so gathering the items, and delivering them to the customers, refilling the case full of desserts, all of that was easy for him. They always had shifts with one another, since they worked best that way. It was more Fitz's idea, aligning his shifts with Keefe's random ones. After all, Keefe always scheduled around his college lesson timings, while Fitz wasn't at college, already planning to go into his father's business, so he was simply taking a year off. His father, Alden Vacker, was a successful guy in the technology industry, and Fitz always planned to join his dad, though his father would support any decision his children made as long as they were happy and safe.

 _Must be nice_ , Keefe thought bitterly, before forcing the thought away. Fitz's life wasn't perfect either, contrary to common belief, and it was rude for Keefe to be so envious, it wouldn't help anyone to do so.

"Hey!"

Keefe glanced up from where he was glaring at the counter, only to see the 17-year-old Linh smiling at him. She was wearing a pretty white dress with blue swirls, and her eyes were flitting about eagerly. "I didn't know you worked here! I mean, I knew Fitz did, but I've never came, or asked him about who else he worked with. I would say long time no see, but it's only been a few days." Linh giggled happily.

Keefe opened his mouth to respond, becoming his joking self again, before he was cut off by another voice. Ugh.

"Linh, let's just get this over with. What do you want?" Tam stood there, arms crossed and wearing almost entirely all black clothing: black combat boots, dark jeans, and an open jacket over a black MCR shirt. He even had fingerless gloves, for God's sake. It was California, why was he wearing gloves?! The only thing redeeming about him was his slightly cool silver bangs, though it was probably just some unoriginal emo cult thing.

"Nice to see you, Linh." Keefe said, blatantly ignoring Tam's presence. "Would you be interested in a mini blueberry tart? Or maybe a brownie?"

Linh hummed in response, gaze flickering excitedly over the different treats in the case.

Tam cleared his throat. "Where's Fitz?"

"Why do you care?"

"Because he's someone I can tolerate, unlike you." Tam didn't even sound like he was trying to be insulting, just casually honest as though he didn't care how Keefe reacted. He probably didn't, honestly.

"He's over there, by the table in the back." Keefe answered, giving up on making a comeback. Linh finally let out a decisive hm and pointed at the mini cheesecakes, and Keefe nodded his agreement, letting her know they were good. Tam continued staring where Fitz was, not bothering to continue his conversation with Keefe or help Linh choose.

"Hey, Fitzenator!" Keefe called out, catching his friend's attention (and choosing to ignore the eye roll and instead focus on his slight smile as he approached.)

"What do you want, Keefe? I just found one of the girls who was in my history class last year, so I was just talking with.." Fitz trailed off as he caught side of twins. "Oh hey! Finally came to visit?" He grinned, looking where Keith gestured and placing the food for Linh in a small box to take. "Good to see you both."

Linh gave a nod in greeting, smiling warmly. Tam scratched his neck, glaring down after a brief moment of eye contact as a sign of acknowledgment.

Fitz turned back towards Keefe. "Cool, so I'm just going to go back to her. Stina was my partner for a project, I really should catch up with her." Fitz tried for a bright smile, maybe trying to be more flirty like Keefe? "And possibly meet up with her. After all, she was a great person to talk to, I'd love to hang out sometime." He paused, "if she'd be okay with that. I'd hate to intrude.."

Keefe shoved him in the general direction of the table. "Yeah, yeah, Vacker, go find her." That was enough encouragement for Fitz, it seemed, as he hurriedly made his way back. Keefe turned back to the counter, catching sight of anger and maybe even a pout on Tam's face, before he looked away.

Huh. "Do.. you know Stina?" Keefe asked cautiously. Maybe she was an ex or something and Tam felt awkward for hearing Fitz talk about her?

Tam rolled his eyes. "No." His voice was tense, constricted.

Keefe raised an eyebrow. "Then why are you-"

Linh burst into a fit of laughter. "Well, Tam, it took Keefe longer than everyone else to figure out, so you might be getting better at keeping it a secret!" She was unable to stop grinning wildly. "He made it a whole 5 days before figuring it out! 5 days!! You're getting better at this!"

Tam glared at his twin, now clearly blushing as he scowled. "Shut up, he probably wouldn't have figured it out if you didn't say anything!" Tam turned his glare towards Keefe, before slowly speaking. "You.. do know, right?"

Keefe furrowed his eyebrows. Tam was blushing once Fitz talked about hoping Stina would give him her number. And looked away and poured, as though upset. Yet he didn't know Stina..

And Tam had immediately asked where Fitz was when they walked in. When Fitz showed up, he was acting fairly awkward, when just moments before he was fine. And the way he'd gazed almost longingly at Fitz was reminiscent of how Keefe looked at Sophie.

Oh.

 _Oh._

Tam narrowed his eyes. "What, have a problem with it?"

"No! It's cool." Keefe said awkwardly. He was being honest, he had no problem with the idea that Tam liked Fitz and all. Keefe has just.. never really been in this kind of situation.

Linh looked between him and Tam, as though unsure whether to step in before a fight broke out or run. Tam stared straight at Keefe for a few more seconds, before nodding. "Okay. I believe you.. I really hope I'm not making a mistake with that."

"You're not, Bangs Boy. It's chill. Just wondering why you'd like the Fitzer instead of me." Keefe gave a large wink and finger guns, making it clear he wasn't going to act any different simply because Tam was here.

"Ugh. Just because I'm bi doesn't mean I'm idiotic enough to like.. that." Tam vaguely gestured at Keefe.

"Not deserving enough, you mean."

"Don't push your luck, Sencen. Just be glad I didn't tell anyone your little secret on what exactly you were drawing."

"You wouldn't dare, Song." Both Linh and Tam visibly winced.

"Don't call him that. Or me. Please, we'd rather not be associated with that name." Linh quietly said, biting her lip.

Oh.. others within the group had parent issues. Keefe would definitely respect that. "Ah, okay. I get it. For the record, I'd prefer not being called Sencen, but you know."

Fitz rushed back. "I think we're going to hang out later!" He whispered happily.

Yikes, Tam's glare would probably burn through the ground at this point.

Keefe casually shifted the conversation, hoping to avoid whatever a bitter Bangs Boy would do if the current topic kept up. "Sweet, well, anyways, are we planning on doing anything later?? Meet up with the rest of the group?" Especially Sophie, he wanted to add, but said nothing. It would be way to obvious if he brought her up..

Linh shrugged, still leaning against the counter. "I think Biana's been wanting a sleepover with everyone for a while, so that might happen, I don't really know of anything else."

Fitz hummed in understanding. "Yeah, I haven't heard any ideas so that's probably it for now. Though Keefe and I are going to hang out around 4, hopefully my sis and Soph left the house but knowing them.. they're probably there. We can ask Dex to join I guess. You both can come over if you want? "

"No!" Tam blurted out. At Fitz's surprised look, he cleared his throat. "I mean, Linh and I are busy after this. Just stopping by to say hello." Linh looked confused but slowly nodded, going along with this as Tam continued, snatching Linh's arm and started to walk (more like stomp) out the door. "My sister and I actually have to go right now, nice talking to you both."

 _And I thought I had emotional issues._

"Oof."

"Yeah, Tam's like that a lot. He'll be nice but suddenly get really protective or upset, I don't know. You'll get used to it though."

"I'm sure."

"Whatever, Keefe, go back to playing with the register or whatever." Fitz teasingly shoved him in the general direction, grabbing a wet cloth and wiping down the counter. "30 minutes and then Marella and Wylie will begin their shift, and we can leave."

30 minutes, then to his math lecture. And after that, back home to his dad. Fun.

"Can't wait."

 ** _Line break——————_**

"This is Gisela Sencen, I'm most likely busy right now. If there's an emergency, please leave a message after the tone, and I'll check back later-"

Keefe sighed as he hit the hang up button. Why he kept trying this, he had no idea. His mom had assured him she would try to always be free for him and wanted to be there in any way she can. Yet, of the 23 times he'd tried calling this past year, no matter what time, there was no response. No acknowledgment. Nothing.

His dad sometimes FaceTimed with her, Keefe knew, when he heard their voices late at night. But they were rarely kind words, it always turned to arguments. Keefe knew that was likely the reason his mom had left and decided to give up everything for acting, leaving them behind, but he couldn't help but blame himself. After all, it had only been 7 months after he was born that she'd looked into going other places for her career. By the time Keefe's age was 5, she had been a side character in 3 well known films. Her career took off, and she never seemed to regret it.

Though his father definitely regretted Keefe, at least, at times. After all, the constant hatred and lectures telling Keefe to stop failing him said plenty about the bond between father and son.

Keefe hesitated, before clicking on another contact. He had added the contacts of everyone in the squad (he was trying to call them the Black Swan Squad - because hell yeah that name was awesome- but no one else seemed to agree on the ingenuity). Yet he'd never really messaged or called anyone. Besides, it was 2 am right now. He didn't know what he was expecting when he texted her. The constant in his spiraling life, the new constant who somehow made him forget about everything except for what was right in front of him.

 **SencenYourFeels:** hey it's your fav winner at the arcade competition ;)

 **FosteringSkills:** But I'm not texting myself

 **FosteringSkills:** oh wait, I'm texting the one who's still salty about losing

 **FosteringSkills:** hey, Keefe

 **SencenYourFeels:** wow your up rn?

 **FosteringSkills:** you're*

 **FosteringSkills:** Yeah, I couldn't sleep

 **SencenYourFeels:** oh god you're one of those texters

 **SencenYourFeels:** and yeah same

 **FosteringSkills:** And here I thought winning you a gulon would help you sleep

 **SencenYourFeels:** You just got lucky smh

 **SencenYourFeels:** And don't insult Mrs Stinkbottom like that she's trying her best

 **FosteringSkills:** I'm not lucky just more skilled than you

 **FosteringSkills:** R.I.P your ego

 **SencenYourFeels:** whatever next time I'll win

 **FosteringSkills:** keep telling yourself that Sencen

 **SencenYourFeels:** i will

 **FosteringSkills:** so I haven't really gotten to know much about you

 **SencenYourFeels:** ooh so you want to ;))

 **FosteringSkills:** dont make it weird, just tell me some stuff about yourself

 **SencenYourFeels:** um not much about me. I'm at college, work a part time job with Fitz at a bakery, I ride a motorcycle. That's about it

 **FosteringSkills:** what are you majoring in?

Keefe paused. Should he tell her? Not even Fitz really knew, since Keefe was a master at escaping out of questions.

 _Whatever, just go for it._

 **SencenYourFeels:** art

 **FosteringSkills:** Wow cool. I'd love to see your art sometime

And this was getting too close to her finding out about his recent topic of paintings. _Distract, distract, distract..._

 **SencenYourFeels:** you see beautiful art whenever you hang out with me

 **FosteringSkills:**?

 **SencenYourFeels:** my face ;D

 **FosteringSkills:** Oh god go 2 sleep Keefe

 **SencenYourFeels:** YES I MADE MYSTERUOUD MISD F STOP BEINH HER GRAMMSTICALVSELF

 **FosteringSkills:** see, I know I should be offended and/or argue back but I'm still stuck on how badly you typod that

 **SencenYourFeels:** shh

 **FosteringSkills:** Goodnight Keefe

 **SencenYourFeels:** k, enjoy dreaming of me ;)))

It was pretty fun to text Sophie like this. She thought it was harmless fun, and responded back teasingly. It was a form of playful banter. This.. he could get used to this.

 _Don't, she'll find someone better. They always do. Don't get attached._

It seems he was already too far gone to stop himself. Keefe had a crush on Sophie. Why? What made him start liking her? He had no idea. Maybe her competitiveness and willingness to go against him in challenges, forming a friendship full of banter between them. Maybe it was her know-it-all personality that was tied to her humbleness. Maybe it was her pretty blonde hair and brown eyes, her short self that was filled with so much passion and fire. Maybe it was simply her eagerness, desperation to prove herself. Whatever it was, Keefe had fallen hard. Though, he would never admit that to her.

He was not willing to lose her. That much was definite. He'd be whatever she wanted, and if it was only friendship? Keefe would accept that, he just needed to be in her life.

A new message flashed across the top of his screen, notifying him of something.

 **[unknown number:** This is Gisela Sencen's assistant. I apologize that she couldn't get back to you, I will let her know that you called, and make sure she calls you back once she gets the chance. Thank you!

He'd seen that message enough times already. Yet more empty promises. More reminders that his mother couldn't care less about him. No one really did, in the end, did they?

Keefe stared out the window of his bedroom, staring out at the night sky.

 _If I were to disappear, would anyone notice?_

 **And there ends this chapter! Don't get used to such consistent updates lol, but um, I'm hopefully not going to disappear for 3 months like last time XD**

 **Mm this is a headcanon rant thing about bi!Tam so feel free to skip this paragraph, or bear through this with me XD. Okay, so I see Tam as bi, and elves look down on LGBTQ relationships, as they're so focused on reproducing and all that during Matchmaking. I always saw it as when Linh was kicked out from the Song household and the Song parents wanted to pass Tam off as an only child, trying to make him appear as the perfect kid, he made it clear he was bi and a twin, and that they'd have to accept that or he was out. And so he left, being the rebellious angsty teen who was standing up for himself. And I will always picture Fitz as gay. He'd never shown attraction towards the girls who gave him gifts and stuff at school, barely acknowledged them. And yes, I know he did try and kiss Sophie, but I always imagined it as him trying to convince himself he could like girls. Fitz isn't an idiot, he probably figured out that Sophie, his cognate, liked him, and tried to make a move. But I do think fitz truly sees her as a sister and no more. Every "romantically-coded" Sophitz moment all seemed too forceful of Fitz trying to be attracted to her but not completely genuine. And it would make sense that he'd want to be straight, being the "Golden Child", expected to continue the Vacker family line and all that. I think Fitz and Tam could really help each other, too. Fitz is always trying to please others, particularly his parents, while Tam left them and has a view of love tying into acceptance, which is why he cut his family out of his life. They're opposites- one being all rebellious and seen as beneath others, the other being 'perfect' and seen as above. Together, I think Fam (great ship name, I know) could fix the anti-LGBTQ prejudice that elves would have. So yeah, Fam is a KOTLC OTP of mine, and honestly there is so little representation- there's like 3 poc and no LGBTQ rep - and I'm just really hoping that changes. Long rant over ~**

 **Wow that was long lol sorry. Um, on to the reviews?!**

Keefoster0208: **Tysm for the review and ahh I'm glad you liked it! And yes, I live for the Kam frenemies relationship thing XD. Thank you! And haha, you didn't have to wait long for Chapter 4, I hope you enjoyed it!!!**

BuddingWriter101: **EEE I'm so glad you liked it! (And Keefe is always cute XD) Also, for once, I can say you didn't have to wait too long! Thanks so much for the review!!**

TheOriginalPercabethChild: **Ahh you're going to make me blush! I'm so glad you liked the chapter, I'm really not that great dhdhdhdh but thank you, and the update was actually soon so I hope you enjoy~ (and as always, thank you so so much for your review!!)**

gogurt-from-a-gogurt-tree: **Yay, I'm so glad you like it so much! And ahh, I'm blushing thank you!! Also, I DEFINITELY SHIP FITZ X DEX TOO (but I ship Fitz x Tam more oops so I hope you enjoy this too!). And aghh I really wish there were more KOTLC LGBTQ ship fics out there.. maybe I'll have to change that XD. I'd definitely be up to writing a Ditz fic sometime.. anyways, I'm so glad you liked the fic, thank you so much for your review, I look forward to the next one!!**

Little Strawberry fruit: **Ahh thank you so much and I've started adding a sprinkle of Fam (Fitz x Tam) so I hope you enjoy XD. Thank you so much for reviewing!**

 **I have no idea how soon I'll update, but I'll try to be more consistent with it. Anyways, hope you enjoyed, I'd love it if you left a review *wink wink, nudge nudge*. Favorite, follow, review, all that! Remember, I love criticism as long as it's constructive!**

 **~ FandomQueen713**


End file.
